Shattered Hearts: Part 1, The Dark Doctor
by Dr.Wilopolis
Summary: Guilty Gear xover: :FoxSamus: The Dark Doctor Faust has always treated his patients, but he is now going to do a new type of healing... He will try to heal the hearts of Fox McCloud, and Samus Aran, and help them realize the way they feel about each other
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then… This is one of my attempts at any

well written story. I hope that y'all will enjoy this fic.

Oh, here's a quote I made up. I'll supply 'em at the beginning of the chapter.

"Once, I was told that I'm a form the human race would become… If that is so,

then our future is bleak…" -Faust

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 1

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alone amongst the landscape it stood, the only form of civilization for miles.

It was a mansion, standing near to a lake, which was frozen, due to the fact

it was indeed winter. The wind howled, blowing snow around the perimeter,

and illustrating a reason why one would much rather not wander around outside,

yet, there could be seen off on the horizon, what appeared to be a slowly growing

black speck, which soon shaped itself out to be a most peculiar individual.

He donned a paper bag on his head, which had only one hole in it, over his right eye.

A soft white light seemed to emanate from this hole, bringing the question to mind,

'What exactly is he?' But the answer remains a complete mystery to this day. He wore

a white lab coat, with a pair of straps just above his mid-section. Around each bicep, he

bore a strap which had a golden buckle. Under his coat, he wore a blue dress shirt, with

an elegant black silk tie. He wore a pair of green dress pants, with a pair of well-polished

dress shoes. He stood at a towering nine foot three inches.

He sailed through the sky, holding high a black umbrella, singing a nonsensical song,

with lyrics like this…

"The dog faces West, I'm a black hole… The Sun, she bows to the pale-faced man called

the Moon… The dog, he sings a song to the South, and I give a poem to the North…"

He continued singing this nonsensical and odd song as he approached the Mansion,

where it is said that the Smashers dwell. Landing in front of the mansion, he slipped

the umbrella into the medical bag, and crouched down, basically sitting on his heels.

He knocked. Once, twice, thrice, he rapped upon the door, and it was answered in

a couple of seconds. A certain mustachioed plumber answered. "Hello? Who are you?"

questioned Mario. "Hello, sir, I am the Dark Doctor Faust, and I was called here because

I understand that I am needed here, correct?" questioned the bizarre paper-bag headed

gentleman. "I mean, isn't this the Smash Mansion?"

"Yes, it is." replied Mario.

"Good, good, I followed the right directions… Now, may I come in?" questioned Faust.

Mario nodded in reply, and stepped aside. Faust crawled in, and stood up. The mansion's

interior was simple in design, yet elegant. The walls were constructed of oak wood,

which was wonderfully polished and maintained, and the floor was covered in a ruby red

carpet, which had an extremely plush feel to it. It was obvious that the denizens of this

mansion were well taken care of.

Faust had to crouch slightly to avoid smashing his head into a light fixture, which

dangled from the ceiling. Mario starting leading Faust to a room, and as Faust followed,

he could tell that there was a reason he was here… He would find out soon…

-\-\-\-\-\-\

End Chapter 1  
-\-\-\-\-\-\

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I've decided to update THIS story consistently,

So please have patience if you're awaiting my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured below. They are copyrighted to their respective companies.

Alright, I thank all who reviewed, and appreciate the constructive criticism.

"I always thought that there were none outside of Earth, but my thoughts were proven wrong as soon as I saw Fox McCloud…" –Faust

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chapter 2

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Walking down the hall, Faust looked at his surroundings as Mario led him. Faust blinked,

gazing up at the ceiling as he walked along. Mario looked up at the doctor once more, and couldn't help but wonder… What exactly is he? He possessed an inhuman presence, yet, he wasn't an alien or demon… Nor was he an angel… _What is he…? _Wondered the mustachioed plumber as he guided Faust to the living room.

Now, Faust looked down in time to slam his face into a low doorframe. "KYAAA!" screamed the dark doctor after slamming into the door. Mario blinked as Faust proceeded to curse in Japanese. "Onore!" Faust screamed at the door. There was a small blotch of blood on where his nose should be in the paper bag. Now, that caught the attention of some of the fellows known as Smashers.

Ness blinked, and gulped a bit when he saw Faust. "This guy… is scary…" said the young psychic. Young Link gazed up at the Dark Doctor as well. "What's this guy's problem?" muttered the young Hylian. Mewtwo looked a bit shocked. _This person… his mind is even more chaotic than Crazy Hand's…_ thought the clone of Mew. Marth stared for moment, before shaking his head. His hand strayed to the hilt of Falchion. He wasn't sure what to say about the doctor.

Faust shook his head, recovering from the pain in his nose. "Argh… I apologize for causing any alarm… I just dislike hitting my nose on things…" apologized the doctor, bowing slightly. Mario nodded shakily. "N-No problem…" replied the plumber. Mario turned to face the small crowd. "This is Faust… He is a new Smasher…" continued Mario. No one seemed to react for a moment, until Peach finally broke the silence by saying. "Welcome to the Mansion, Faust." said Peach, smiling in a friendly way.

"Thank you, madam," replied Faust, who bowed politely. "I think that so far, my stay here will be comfortable… Whomever cleans up around here does an excellent job…"

"Thanks, I have very little help." replied Peach.

"Really? But why would you have to work alone! I thought that there was a crew that cleaned up… But, I can supply some assistance, if you need it…" said Faust calmly.

"Oh, really? Well, you should first make yourself home! I'll show you to your room…" said Peach.

"Oh, thank you for your kindness… I am slightly weary from my travels…" Faust replied gratefully. Peach proceeded to lead Faust down a hallway. "So… what have you been doing before deciding to become a Smasher?" questioned the princess.

Faust chuckled. "Traveling on a little… mission… of mine."

Peach blinked. "Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

"I have been traveling far and wide, healing those in need… while hunting down a… certain someone…" replied the doctor.

"Who is this someone?" Peach asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"A-Ahh… I cannot say… sorry…" said Faust, slightly nervous.

"That's alright, Faust. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'll respect your privacy…" Peach replied kindly. Faust smiled from underneath his paper bag. They continued the rest of the trip in silence. Soon, Peach led Faust into a dark room. "You have a roommate… Alright? He's a bit… moody, at times… so be careful how you act, okay?"

Faust nodded. "That's fine…" He turned on a light when Peach left, and saw no one was inside the room. There was a bed on one side. It wasn't made, and there was dirty clothes strewn across the floor. Faust began cleaning up one side of the room, and set his medical bag on the floor. He proceeded to unpack a few things which really have no business being in a medical bag… a suitcase, several bookshelves full of books, an armoire, and a nine foot long spear-like scalpel.

Faust opened the suitcase, and stepped into it. He seemed to sink into the suitcase… up to his shoulders, then he ducked down, and shut the top. Faust was now hovering in what he called 'a pocket void', which is a distortion in time and space in which only one being can exist at a time. Faust began to think back… to the reason why he had come to the mansion in the first place…

-Flashback…-

Two figures stood across from each other… The first one was Faust, the other was a young man with pure white hair, which draped down like a veil over his face. There was a blue eye emblem dyed into his hair, over the forehead. He wore a pair of white shoulder guards, with black and white gloves, which reached up his arms, and connected to the shoulder guards. He was bare-chested, and he was a black man. He wore a pair of black tights, with a white cloth draping from the right hip, to the left knee. He also wore a pair of elegant black boots. The room itself was a well-decorated office.

"So… you must be Venom, the current head of the Assassin's Guild…" said Faust.

Venom bowed. "Yes… and you are here for…?" replied the assassin.

"To see the Guild records…" was Faust's answer.

"Hmph, why would I let you see those?" questioned Venom.

"So I may find out who killed a… patient of mine… and disguised it as a mishap…" responded Faust.

Venom chuckled. Suddenly, a formation of billiard balls were blasted in from multiple directions. Faust quickly jumped away. "It appears that I must fight for the records…" mumbled the Dark Doctor.

Venom was holding a suitcase, the he opened it, and in a split second, he assembled a pool cue. "Bureeku da…" said the assassin as he went into a relaxed stance, holding the cue horizontally.

Faust snapped his fingers, summoning his scalpel, and crouching down into a fighting stance. "Himitsu no… Faust!" was what he said. Then, a message went through their minds…

_Heaven or Hell? Let's rock!_

Venom opened up the battle by launching another barrage of billiard balls. Faust quickly raised his scalpel, and twirled it at an extremely fast rate, thusly deflecting them. Faust then rushed forward, then suddenly vanished. Venom blinked, slightly confused, until he heard "Ue kara ikimasu yo!" from above. Venom quickly leapt back as Faust slammed down from above. "Double head morbid!" mumbled Venom as he rushed forward, twirling the cue like a baton, and swinging it with incredible force. Faust leapt away, and said "Ai…" as he suddenly pulled his own head off, and threw it at Venom.

Venom deflected the head by swinging his pool cue. The head flew into a wall, and blew up. Faust re-grew his head, and sounded amused as he said "Nani ga deru ka na?" and threw an object into the air. The object turned out to be a bomb, and it landed in front of Venom. Venom jumped away as the bomb exploded, and Faust muttered "Souten enshin ranbu…" and went into a pogo-like stance with his scalpel. As Venom landed, Faust flung himself at Venom, shouting "Going my way!" Venom had no time to react as Faust slammed into him.

Faust began pummeling Venom from up close, since Venom usually relied on range. Venom was knocked into the air, and Faust mumbled "Hana daro? Ore, hana daro!"

Faust stood up, balancing on one foot… He then poked Venom quickly, and suddenly reality altered… Now Venom was on a stereotypical hospital scene. Faust flew down from the ceiling, slammed down on Venom, and licked his face before doing a backflip off of Venom. Faust had rigged the stretcher Venom laid down upon with explosives, and now Faust pressed the detonator, then… Nothing happened. Faust blinked, and said "Nani!" Then he began pressing the detonator furiously. Still nothing. "Aiya…" mumbled Faust, who began strolling towards the stretcher. Suddenly, the explosives went off, blasting Faust into the air. When the smoke cleared, Venom had an afro instead of that veil of hair, which indeed looked comical.

Faust groaned as he lay on the floor, and got up. His paper bag was now only a flap of paper that covered his face. Now, Faust had a three-foot wide afro. He got up, struck a disco pose, and said "Ope shuuryu, seikou desu!"

Venom groaned as he lost consciousness… Faust now walked over to the filing cabinet, and began flipping through the files. "...I see...," mumbled the dark doctor as he picked up a file, and then slid it into his shirt. "It appears that my next stop is found…"

-End Flashback-

Faust sighed as he hovered in the vast nothingness around him. That was three weeks ago… Now here he was, but where was the one whom he was searching for…? That assassin that worked for Venom… When was he going to strike…? Faust was broken from his thoughts as the door to the room was suddenly slammed shut. Faust blinked in curiosity, and poked his head out of the suitcase to see a sight that saddened him.

The vulpine known as Fox was dragging himself to bed. He was expressionless, and seemed to be giving off a depressed mood. He lay down in his bed, and stayed there. Faust blinked, though one couldn't see such a thing. Faust decided to risk examining Fox, and got up from the pocket void, and walking closer to the vulpine. Faust looked over the vulpine, and frowned underneath his paper bag. "What is this…? Whomever or WHATEVER it is, is most definetly depressed…" Fox blinked, and looked back at the doctor whom stood beside his bed. He didn't seem to react to the presence of this odd fellow.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

End Chapter

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Whew, quite a bit longer, indeedy. I hope it's good.


End file.
